Lore
Development Notes: Lantern Light is a Steampunk Tabletop Role-Playing game that is currently in development, with numerous individuals developing the aspects of the Tabletop experience. Currently I (MadAcorn) and my friend Joker are developing and creating the lore and canon of the world of Lantern Light, and we hope to inform you of any changed in the development future, thank you. -MadAcorn Lantern Light:'' A Steampunk Role-Playing Game'' Beginning of an era; The year is 1740 Anno Domini . The kingdom of Arcanthas has grown and prospered under the reign of Emperor and Imperator Gargathas, the first in line for the Imperial crown. With the prosperous royal merchant guilds of Arcanthas working directly with monarch, the prosperity of'' Arcanthas'' prospers and elevates to new heights. Technological advancements that improve the existence of the individuals who inhabit it, whether it is transport, or the battles fought in Laranias. The kingdoms of Laranias are growing powerful due to the improved technology of Steam, ''with numerous monarchs, lords and ladies vying for power in an age of prosperity. As the Grand Game intensifies, even nations most respected are not to be trusted, every individual has an ulterior motive in this age. Due to this uncertainty, nobles have begun hiring mercenary organisations to protect their assets, assassins sent to eliminate requisitions officers, poisoning a lord or lady via their food and shows of military strength through military marches and showcases of steam equipment. This is an age of prosperity, but also an age of peril... '''The brink of destruction'; In the year 1744 Anno Domini, the nations of Laranias ''are on the brink of war, with former allies threatening to shell their rivals cities with mortar fire, small skirmishes on the outskirts of nations, with the commanders sending the infantry to participate in these skirmishes denying their existence. ''Arcanthas begins to arm it's infantry for conflict, equipping them with all manner of weapons and firearms. Dragoons '' are sent to acquire their mounts and their firearms, Line Infantry are sent to their armories to acquire their Bolt-Action rifles and ''Enforcers are sent to every town to guard the entrances and provide support if there is a riot within the plebeian populace. Armored infantry ride through the towns, with stern looks on their faces, armor shining in the gleaming sunlight, with an attitude that brings fear to those that look upon them. Towns are barricaded, ramparts built outside with cannons and Steam Engines if the conflict is to suddenly occur. A curfew is enacted in all major cities and towns, with the curfew lasting from 6 Post Meridian - 6 Anti Meridian. Those who object, are thrown into iron cages, designed to cook the human inside via a copper tube connected to a dedicated furnace, that releases heat into an enclosed space, creating an area of extreme heat. The rival nation of Khasgard begins to send infantry and siege engineers to the borders with their rivals, creating forward camps and setting ramparts ready for a siege. This is the brink of war... This is chaos. Conflict erupts; In the year 1745 Anno Domini , supplies for coal begin to run short, with many coal mines closing. Due to this both nations begin to lose prosperity, many coal mine owners and Proprietors closing the mines, no matter how prosperous they were before. In a bid to gain the supplies to fuel their coal creations, such as Steamships and the fuel for their mechanical fleets. Laranias ''is plunged into all-out war, with ''Arcanthas and Khasgard sending Infantry past the borders into each others territories, increasing the garrisons of the ramparts and the forward camps, waiting for the orders from the Field Marshals ''to begin their sieges. The message was sent in August, two weeks after the war occurring. The sieges begin, with ''Arcanthas' Field Marshal ''Harriet Montier ordering the sacking of the town of ''Frostwood ''to the east of ''Khasgard. ''Due to this, numerous individuals disagreed with the brutality of the Field Marshal, and formed ''The Hand of Bryanne, Laranias deity of justice with the sole role of rebelling, and creating a hierachy designed to usurp the Arcanthas throne, currently ruled by Emperor Helbore Garian of the Garian family. With the Khasgard hierachy, Emperor Xavier Farrien IV begins to react to the siege of'' Frostwood'', sending Cavaliers and his Enforcers to establish martial law when they arrive at the siege area. Although '' Emperor Xavier IV'' is known for having compassion, he has established a threat of authority, violently quelling all of the commoner uprisings, protests and general dislike of his rule via'' Enforcers'' who are instructed to execute the citizens in public, as a form of scare tactics to shock the citizens into agreeing to his methods.The'' Church of Bryanne'' have disagreed with this conflict, and have been labeled as heretics by the warring nations, with propaganda depicting them as the evil that they swear to protect against, with the'' Bryanne Crusaders'', the'' Church of Bryanne'' divine military force, were strongarmed into arresting and imprisoning all of the clergy that they once served. The Crusader H''ead-Paladin'' Trevyan Cartosh ''disagreed with this method originally, but was forced to agree or face execution for his sins against humanity. In 1746 Anno Domini, December 6TH, the conflict intensifies, with both factions hiring mercenary companies and sellswords to aid their military effort. The Mercenary company ''Crimson Lances ''is hired by both monarchs, with a plan to increase their profit from their involvement; stealing technology exclusive to one faction, and selling it to the other such as unique Steamships, and Steam powered infantry transports. The ''Crimson Lances ''Commander ''Ivan Fretroylet ''gains the most of this war, for better or worse. '''Chemical Warfare'; In the year 1750, the conflict has been raging for five years with no victor in sight, higher powers have emerged to determine the fate of Laranias ''in the hope that they will recreate the world in their image. ''The Cult of Desecration, a cult of individuals from both nations that have a primary goal; to recreate the world in their own, twisted image. Despising all inventions regarding steam power, they seek to to bring the world into a new age, an age of turmoil, an age of disdain and horrible designs. The Cult has assisted the Laranias Guild of Science create a chemical weapon of mass proportion, designed to alter the gene structure of all individuals that come into contact with it. Created via the spores of a toxic cave mushroom, with mutation effects and gene-altering properties. The Science Guild of Laranias is located in the city of Aereon, located in the sky, in the center of the alternate cities of Darrian; The city of commoners and laborers and Bryannes gate, the Laranias protectors and vanguards of the Sky nation, guarding the Scientists and commoners from threats from the continents below. Led by High Professor Arkosh Wilhelm, the toxic strain was named "The blight", with assistance of The Cult of Desecration who supplied the Cave Mushroom and the toxic samples from the island Levorian. The only way of defending against this mutation, is to ingest the toxic cave mushroom with the potion of Mind-ease, ''designed to travel through all of the individuals major organs, eventually reaching the brain and cleansing the body of toxins, recommended taking after coming into contact with the toxic mushroom. ''The Cult of Desecration de facto ruler, known simply as "The blessed one" ''unleashes the chemical weapon on Laranias via Steamships, manned by cultist engineers with Steam suits manually launching the crates of this weapon from the cargo bay of the ship. ''Laranias suffers with numerous towns, cities and fortifications becoming contaminated. What the cult did not understand, is that the chemical weapon does not kill the victim, but mutates them into a creature known as "The tortured". The Tortured Hive Mind is led by the former Bryanne Crusaders Head Paladin Trevyan Cartosh, ''who was arresting and restraining the remainder of the Church of Bryanne clergy in the village of Frostwood, one of the first areas to be targeted by the Cult of Damnation in their assault and intent of altering the world. '' The tortured come in many variants, such as mutated Beserkers, which are former Cavaliers, Knights, Enforcers and Footman armed with blade for arms, designed to slash and stab any humans or entities. Taskmasters are former Field Marshals', Siege Engineers and mechanics who have been infected by the toxins, retaining their intelligence, communicating with The Tortured forces through high-pitched whistles. These are believed to be tactics and orders that are given to the forces. The Taskmaster also orchestrates the collection of slaves for testing and mutation after a town or city has been captured, orchestrating defensive positions and also attack formations. Stingers are former Musketeers, Dragoons and'' Crossbowman who were infected by the toxins, having their firearm or weapon melded into their body, in a fixed position designed to stop infantry in melee stealing or disarming the Stinger'' themselves. A fallen faction rises; During the disdain of the conflict with the factions of'' Laranias'', and the ever present onslaught of the Tortured, ''on the continent of ''Tryon, the Raider-based nation of Karian ''begins to load it's Line Infantry into their amada of ''Swoops ''and Corsairs. The ''Karian Commodore Quarrel Grimhand, ''begins to organize his crew members to man the cannons, his Deck spotters climb the ropes to the nest and the ''Karian Line Infantry, Raider Irregulars acquire their Rapiers and fix their bayonets to their Bolt-action Rifles, Enforcers board the ships, given orders e conflict. The Enforcers will instill martial law, maintaining a strict curfew and executing all commoners or infantry that disobey to subdue and interrogate all commoners or infantry from the two nations who are involved in this order, through the Steam Cage.'' Karian begins to launch their amada onto ''Baria''n, the continent which contains Arcanthas and ''Khasgard, with brutal efficiency and ruthlessness, caring not for the Tortured that inhabit the towns and cities, but only of their wealth and prestige that they will gain from conflict. Karian was thought to be destroyed, but no nation on Laranias would send vangaurds ''or ''reconnaissance ''to determine their fate. This mistake will not be forgotten by ''Karian. Category:Forums